oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 10
"My Little Sister Can't Wear a Wedding Dress" (俺の妹がウエディングドレスを着るわけがない), "Ore no Imōto ga Uedingu Doresu o Kiru Wake ga Nai", is the tenth episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on June 8, 2013. The Stardust Witch Meruru Magical Festival is on its way, and Kyousuke is dragged by Ayase into the event. As Kyousuke takes the chance to recall familiar faces and to make up with Ayase, Kirino finds herself unable to join the event due to time constraints... which Kyousuke eventually handles by himself. Synopsis Flashback into the past, right at the beginning of Kyousuke's relationship with Ruri Gokou. After much time of receiving a punishing kick that sends him spinning like a top everytime, Kyousuke visits the Aragaki residence and decides to tell Ayase about his current status and about how he is now unable to sexually harass Ayase. Surprisingly, Ayase knew that he already has a girlfriend and congratulates him for it, although in a cold way. She then reveals that she is rather distressed about Kyousuke's current status, now that it prevents her from taking advantage of Kyousuke and knowing more about how to handle Kirino. Kyousuke argues that it was Ayase's chance to take Kirino away from his "perverted brother", and Ayase responds to this by kicking him out of his house, still wearing the handcuffs she placed on his wrists at the start of the conversation. Kyousuke tries to point out to Ayase that he is not lying about anything, but is suddenly startled by the voice of Ayase's mother inside another room. As his feet slips off the steps of the staircase, Kyousuke crashes down to the first floor. He did make it home, but has to endure the pain of the few bumps and bruises on his body. The following month, Ayase suddenly receives a call from Kanako about a particular favor that she ends up accepting. She then gets another call, this time from Manami. Manami asks Ayase about the argument she had with Kyousuke the other day, and Ayase instead takes the chance to get advice on how to eliminate a particular thieving cat. After telling Ayase that there will be no eliminations involved, Manami tells Ayase news about Ruri breaking up with Kyousuke, much to Ayase's shock. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is chatting with Saori about the upcoming Meruru Festival through chat and Kyousuke tells Saori that Kirino is sulking about now being able to get tickets to the event. Soon, a phone call causes Kyousuke to end his conversation with Saori. To Kyousuke's surprise, Ayase is calling him, seemingly worried that Kyousuke's no longer doing the usual things to her. She then opens the topic about what happened between him and Ruri, and reveals that she thinks that she is responsible for the breakup after calling him a liar and possibly making him excessively worried about himself. Ayase then wonders if he broke up with Ruri for her sake, to which Kyousuke flatly refuses. Ayase quickly loses her temper as soon as Kyousuke tells her that she has nothing to do with the breakup and soon urges Kyousuke to watch Kanako's concert on the upcoming MeruFest. Although complaining about how Ayase is asking for his help with her angry tone, Kyousuke decides to attend. Kyousuke's attendance to the event surprises Ayase a bit, and Kyousuke tells her and he took the chance to make amends with her after realizing that he may have been dishonest to her lately. Ayase decides to accept Kyousuke's apology and takes him to the backstage, where Kanako is preparing for her concert. As Meruru fans gather to the venue, Ayase and Kyousuke meet Kanako and Bridget, now dressed in their cosplay outfits. After Kanako and Kyousuke do their usual banter, Kyousuke takes the time to thank Kanako for getting him a "friend ticket" for the event, to which Kanako responds by pointing out that he is her very first fan. Soon, Kyousuke ends up introducing again to Kanako since she forgot his name after their first encounter. Kyousuke soon begins his task on serving Kanako throughout the event, while Ayase surprises Kanako and Bridget for her lack of knowledge in the event she is currently attending. After a quick explanation by Kanako, Kyousuke tells Ayase that ClariS will perform in the event as part of their contribution to the new opening theme song for Stardust☆Witch Meruru Third Impact. An insecure Kanako soon begins to badmouth ClariS in front of Bridget, who turns out to be a big fan of the duo, and Bridget can't help but defend ClariS against Kanako. Meanwhile, Ayase notices that Kyousuke is acting weird, and a glimpse of Ayase's cleavage quickly shatters his composure, although he manages to convince Ayase that he is in quite a mess lately. Soon, Kyousuke receives a message from Kirino, who is a bit sad that her wedding-inspired photoshoot is getting delayed, ruining her chances on making it to the MeruFest. As Kirino patiently proceeds with the shoot, Kyousuke decides to go out ahead, surprising the girls. However, Ayase has an idea that Kyousuke is going to fetch Kirino. After listening to Kyousuke's words of determination, Ayase sees him off. Minutes later, a sweaty Kyousuke is seen driving into a church using a bicycle decorated with Meruru fan art. As the other models murmur their reactions on the sudden spectacle, Kirino suddenly discovers the dilemma of relating herself with a man disgusted by many or making it to MeruFest. Eventually, Kirino decides to tell everyone that it is her brother riding the rather embarassingly-decorated bike and drags him somewhere else. Kirino soon scolds Kyousuke about using a bike with decals that are too embarassing for anyone to use on a public road. Kyousuke then tells her that he used the bike to avoid traffic jams, and that he borrowed the bike from none other than Mikagami himself, much to Kirino's shock. Kirino then asks Kyousuke about why he came to the photoshoot, and Kyousuke tells Kirino that he comes to fetch her so that they can make it to the MeruFest ''on time. Kirino discovers that Kyousuke is too determined to leave without her, but she soon faces a problem with her long frilly dress making it impossible for her to ride the bike to the venue. Fortunately, Misaki Fujima comes and decides to help out; using a pair of shears, she cuts away a large portion of the dress to make it easier to move on. With everything ready, Kirino rides Kyousuke's bike and he pedals on to their venue, with Misaki cheering them on. As the rocky ride to the venue goes on, Kirino and Kyousuke rant about each other, talking about being a siscon, playing too much eroge or the feel of one's breasts on another's back. However, as the ride goes uphill, Kirino begins to notice how Kyousuke never stopped pedaling despite being fatigued in the journey. With a smile of relief, Kirino boasts about how "unique" their first bike ride together turned out as the sunset brushes a orange hue over the metropolis. Kirino and Kyousuke missed Kanako's concert, and Kirino proceeds to complain about they went through the entrance that leads to the packed crowd where their seats are on the other side. Kyousuke no longer minds this, though, and grabs Kirino's hand as they head closer to the stage. Kirino blushes as Kyousuke's hand hold on to hers. She mutters the words "thank you" to him, but the noise muffled it out before it could reach Kyousuke's ears. Characters By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Manami Tamura *Saori Makishima *Gennosuke Miura *Kouki Mikagami *Bridget Evans *Kirino Kousaka *Misaki Fujima Trivia *The closing theme song for this episode is entitled "''Stardust CosBure Witch! Desu! Omega", with a dominant theme based on the in-universe anime series Stardust☆Witch Meruru. The closing theme song switch places with Reunion for this episode. *This episode marks the first time wherein Kyousuke refers to Ayase as "My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan". Quotes *"It's natural for you to be pissed if I suddenly say I have a girlfriend when I've been saying 'I love you' and 'marry me'. Even if you know it is a joke, I'm really sorry." — Kyousuke's message of apology to Ayase at the day of the Meruru Festival *"I bet we're the only siblings whose first bike ride together went like this." — Kirino's remark on how their bike ride to the venue turned out Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes